The Path Continues
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: Sequel to A New Path. Picks up three months after the end of A New Path. New opportunities arise for Luna that causes Harry to have to return to his old path. Now another person is also added to the journey. Will them and everything come between Harry and Luna's engagement or will they make it through?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So there were many requests for a scene to be added to the end of the last story, A New Path. Well, it inspired me to write this story instead. It is indeed a sequel to, A New Path. My FIRST sequel at that. I hope you enjoy.**

 **(Looks at bank account) I still do not own the rights to Harry Potter. That still belongs the great J.K. Rowling**

 **Without further A-do**

Three months had passed since Harry and Draco had brought down Ginny Weasley. Three months since she attempted to kill Luna just to break Harry's heart. Here it finally was. The moment they had waited for. Harry, Luna and Neville, were sitting in the seats across from behind Ginny that faced Kingsley Shackelbolt. The case was in it's final day in front of the Wizengamot, waiting for Kinglsey to pass down Ginny's sentence.

Kingsley turned to her and exhaled. "Ginerva Weasley, in regards to the charges brought against you for trading on the Wizarding Black Market, using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate an employee of the Ministry Of Magic, stalking, destruction of property, attempting to use an Unforgivable Curse and resisting arrest..." Kinglsey began.

Time suddenly slowed down for Harry. He held his breath and felt his anxiety escalate. Even Luna squeezing his hand did not help calm him down in that moment. He knew there was still the possibility that she could be found innocent due to little physical evidence and only the testimonies of those who were there. His other hand gripped the arm of his seat with a death grip as he leaned forward and waited intently for the Minister to finish.

"The Wizengamot finds you... _Guilty_ on all charges! You are hear by sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban!" he shouted and slammed down the gavel.

Harry released his breath while Luna and Neville let out relieved sighs. Still holding Harry's hand, Luna interlocked their fingers as they stood up to leave the room. When they got to the hallway, Kingsley got their attention to follow him. He then kindly accompanied them to a side door where the Daily Prophet and other newspapers were restricted from. When they stepped outside, they also saw Draco and his noticeably pregnant wife, Astoria. Draco looked over at them and bowed his head.

Luna looked at Harry and shifted her gaze to Draco. Harry nodded before she kissed him and let go of his hand. She slowly approached Draco. She waited for Astoria to tell him that she was standing there. He turned around and stood silent and still. Luna took a breath as she took another step closer to him.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping to save my life three months ago. I never got to tell you how grateful I am."

Draco grinned, "You need not thank me. I should thank you. On that day, you gave me the greatest gift of all. You allowed me to clear my conscience of what happened to you at my parents home."

He held his hand to shake hers. Instead, to everyone's surprise, she hugged him. When it registered what she was doing, he returned her hug. Harry smiled at the sight. Seeing Luna's ability to forgive three months ago and again in the recent moment reminded him why he was in love with her. Moments later, Luna and Draco separated.

He looked as if he were about to cry when he looked at Harry and nodded. He turned with Astoria and they disappeared down the hill. Luna returned to Harry's side and he put his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a kiss before looking at Neville. They stood in a calm silence for a little bit.

"As much as I wish we could stay just a while longer, unfortunately we must return to Norway. Before having to come here, we discovered a subspecies of Thestrals that appear to be preparing for a migration," Harry told him.

Neville exhaled, "I understand. Just please don't be strangers. You're gonna be God Parents to Kelsey in three more months," Neville replied.

"Oh Neville, we'll be back for that joyous occasion. We wouldn't dream of missing it," Luna added.

Harry shook Neville's hand and Luna gave him a hug before they disapparated. They appeared at their hotel room. It didn't take them long to pack up the few belongings they brought with them during the trial. They held hands and stepped up to the tin cup that was on the dresser. They both touched it, felt the tug behind their navels and within moments, were touching down at their campsite in Norway.

Luna held Harry close to her and laid he head against his chest and let out a relieved exhale.

"I am so glad that all of that unpleasantness is over."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and took a step back so he could look into her gray eyes that reflected the early afternoon sun. She looked back up at him and smiled at Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck while his green eyes glistened. Her smiled conveyed all of the emotions she was feeling at that moment. Seeing that in her smile made Harry's heart skip. He gave her a genuine smile and looked into her eyes.

"I too am glad that's over. But you want to know what I am happier about?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Luna cocked her head to the side and turned slightly waiting for the answer.

"I'm glad that it's just you and me again. It's quite nice to be alone with you again," he answered.

Her smile broadened as they leaned into each other. Their lips came together in a moment of bliss. Their kiss became more passionate. Before either of them realized it, they were in a snogging session. Luna began to pull him towards the tent when they heard the shuffling of leaves.

Harry raised his wand and instinctively stepped in front of Luna. She had her wand at the ready. Suddenly a man stepped into their sight and raised his hands up. He was slightly taller than Harry, pale skin, brown hair, brown eyes and appeared to be just a little bit older than them. He also had a camping backpack on indicating he too was a traveler.

"Apologies. I meant not to startle the two of you," he said calmly.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry asked. He then noticed Luna had lowered her wand and was smiling as if she were star struck.

The man lowered his arms a little bit and leaned forward. "My name is Rolf. Rolf Scamander."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood taken aback by the man standing in front of him and and Luna. The grandson of Newt Scamander. Harry shook his head and lowered his wand. Luna remained awestruck. Harry patted her arm and approached Rolf with his hand extended.

"Apologies Mr. Scamander. You startled us."

Rolf shook his hand, "The apologies are on my end Mr. Potter. I should announced myself as I approached. And please, call me Rolf."

"And please, call me Harry."

Rolph then looked at Luna. "I know you. You're the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood," he said before taking her hand and giving her hand, "Rolf Scamander. I'm a big fan of the Quibbler." he finished and kissed her hand.

Luna blushed and covered her face with her hair and shyly replied, "Luna."

Harry felt himself fuming when he saw Rolf kiss his fiance's hand. He was put slightly when when Luna walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put is arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss. He took notice to Rolf who was looking at them in admiration. Harry tried to not to give him too strange of a look.

Rolf seemed to look at them in admiration, "So it is true?" he said and nodded his head, "Wonderful. The two of you are a bloody wonderful pairing."

Luna smiled, "Thank you. My fiance is very good to me and I love him very much."

He kissed her cheek, "And you are my Golden Snitch. I love you with all the magic that burns within me."

Rolf cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt, however I must inform you as to the reason I am here. It did not happen by accident. I was sent here actually. By Minister Kinglsey. He wishes to see the three of us at his office as soon as you can get there. I'm certain he means immediately."

"In regards to what?" Harry asked.

"They didn't say," Rolf answered. "However we need to be there as soon as possible. I'll see you there," Rolf said and apparated away.

Harry looked at Luna and asked if she wanted to do the honors.

"No, I'd rather go to the hotel and use the floo. It'll be a nice change of pace," Luna answered.

"Why not?" Harry responded thinking nothing of it as he preferred it over apparating.

With that, they went to the nearest hotel and Floo'd to the Ministry Of Magic. They walked hand in hand to the nearest elevator. Luna looked down ever so often with smile and then at Harry but remained silent. When they got into the elevator she stood in front of him as wrapped his arms under hers. She put his hands on her stomach and put her hands over his. They stayed silent all the way to the floor level of the Ministers Office.

They exited the elevator and walked the rest of the way to Kingsley's office holding hands. Rolf was sitting in an oak chair outside of the Minister's office. He stood up and shook Harry's hand and once again kissed Luna's hand. Making her blush again. Harry glared at him until the office door opened. Harry and Luna entered first, followed by Rolf and they all three sat down.

Kingsley closed the or with his wand and smiled at them. "Thank you for finding them and delivering my message Rolf."

"How did you know where we were?" Harry asked.

Kingsley chuckled, "Mr. Longbottom."

"Of course," Harry replied smiling.

"Now the reason I asked to see the three of you," Kingsley began with his tone more serious. "I understand that you and Miss Lovegood have discovered a subspecies of the creatures known as Thestrals. A grand find indeed."

Luna smiled airily while Rolf looked at them with his eyes wide. Harry waited for Kingsley to continue. Waiting for him ton continue his sentence. He couldn't help but feel he was not going to like what was going to be said next. He gently held Luna's hand and remained attentive.

"The thing is, we know nothing about these new creatures. Before we announce their existence to the Wizarding World, we need to know whether or not they pose a threat to humans and being alike. We also need to know about their habitats, behaviors and everything else essential so that the Ministry can protect them."

"Minister, if I may ask, why am I here? They discovered the creatures," Rolf asked unsure.

"I was getting that. As much as I respect Mr. Potter and his time on his path as a researcher, the Ministry will have a hard time backing the research of an armature. You and Miss Lovegood are respected researchers in your field. Therefore, on behalf of the Ministry Of Magic, I am tasking you and Miss Lovegood to partner up to do this research for the next couple of months."

Upon hearing this, Harry tensed up and squeezed Luna's hand. The irrational side of him was certain that he was going to be told he could not be with Luna during this Ministry assignment. Despite her reassuring look that told him he should not worry. He got lost in her eyes and smile. It calmed him down a little bit until Kingsley got his attention.

"You're not being excluded from this assignment either Harry," he began and made Harry's head snap in his direction. "Assignments like this require as much discretion as possible. Therefore we need someone with our researchers. That no one would expect is an Auror. That is why I am for you to allow me to reinstate you as an Auror for the duration of their research. No one I trust more to keep these two protected than you."

Without a thought, Harry answered, "Of course."

Kingsley nodded, "Thank you. I am glad I was not wrong in this decision. Let's get you reinstated. The sooner we do that, the sooner the three of you back to where you were."

"How soon are we being sent?" Rolf asked.

"Immediately," Kinglsey answered.

Rolf nodded at the prospect. Harry exhaled at the suddenness of it all. Luna's smile broadened now that she was going back to what she loved with the man she loved and the man she looked up to. Harry kissed Luna and followed the Minister. Rolf looked at Luna and smiled.

"Looking forward to working with you lovely," Rolf said to her and she nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the lack of updates. I suffered a serious case of writers block on this story so I continued my other stories. The inspiration is back. Enjoy and reviews are always welcome. Now here... we... go!**

Once Harry was sworn back in as a temporary Auror, the three of them apparated back back to the campsite in Norway. Rolf simply set down his pack and asked for Luna's research notes on the subspecies of Thestrals. Harry gave his notes and research to Luna and made her promise that she would be the only one to handle it. It was nothing against Rolf, he didn't know him so Luna was the one he trusted with it. After that, for the next two days, Rolf occupied Luna's time by going over all of the research and notes. They even went over the research while eating.

This left Harry pretty much excluded from the conversation due to his lack of experience. Unlike his Fiance and the grandson of the man who wrote one of his schools text books. He patrolled the perimeter a couple of times and spent the rest of the time being bored and reading books about looking for magical creatures and Quidditch. The only time Harry got to spend with Luna was for an hour after Rolf would retire for the night and for the twenty some off minutes in their tent as she fell asleep. His solace was knowing that despite the Ministries request, he and Luna remained sleeping in the same tent. Thankfully, Rolf had no objections either or at least, did not voice his opinion on it.

Luna made it a point to snuggle and cuddle with Harry every night as she fell asleep. That Friday, Harry's irritation with Rolf truly began. He and Luna were having their morning coffee and talking about their initial findings of the Thestral specie when Rolf emerged and stood next to the fire. Harry looked up at Rolf and greeted him. Rolf nodded and stepped forward.

"I understand that you and your lovely Fiance discovered them, however the Ministry did assign her and I to do the research. It would be best that you remain with your assigned task by the ministry and leave the research to us. As we were assigned."

Harry took a deep breath to keep calm. "Forgive me Mr. Scamander. We were just talking about the first time we saw them. I'm merely spending time with her before you two head off to do more research."

"I think it's best you don't talk about the subspecies. It's best you not provide her any further distractions."

Luna placed her hand on Harry's back. He set down his coffee and gave her a kiss. "I love you. Have fun with watching the migration begin. I'll be sure leave you be so you can remain ,focused,"

he said sarcastically and glanced at Rolf. Luna looked at him unsure of how he meant that. She seemed unaware of the pissing contest that just took place. To her, Rolf was just remaining a leader and following the Ministries orders a little too closely.

Harry knew that Rolf was trying to be dominant. He tried his best to ignore it. Once they left, he had to admit that he was feeling very jealous of Rolf. What he couldn't figure out was why he did not trust this man. Other than he had more in common with her than he did. He sighed realizing that he was worried that this semi-celebrity might try to steal Luna from him.

At that moment he looked at a nearby tree and saw a white owl. He couldn't help but notice just how much like Hedwig it looked. He wanted to shout that name but couldn't. He was brought out of his thoughts when he thought he saw crow fly past. He looked back and the owl was gone. He shook his head and went back to the campsite.

He packed it up and shrunk it down for when they were going to definitely move. When he was packing away the food, he noticed that Luna's portions were somewhat eaten or not at all. He didn't get to give it another thought because Luna and Rolf were returning. He checked his watch and was surprised that the whole day had already passed by. "Need to stay out my head. That is a dangerous place to be it seems." He thought to himself.

"The Thestrals are moving. Let's go love," Luna said and began walking east.

"Mind carrying everything mate?" Rolf asked. "Shrunk down or not, it's best we don't have too much to slow us down."

Harry rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. Luna had not heard the question. After four hours, they stopped when the creatures stopped. After they got the camp set up, Rolf retired. Luna wrapped her arm around Harry's and rested her head on his shoulder. They remained silent and watch the fire after he rested his cheek against her head. A while later, Luna unexpectedly kissed him under the jawline and raised her eyebrows when he looked ta her. Without hesitation, he followed her into the tent.

A while later, Harry and Luna were covered up with only their sleeping bag that they were both under. Luna laid with the back of her head on Harry's chest and with her left hand, held his with their fingers interlocked. A satisfied smile was on her face as Harry cast a small warming charm.

"That was amazing as always Harry."

"Glad to hear it," he replied and gently stroked her air. "It's always great when it's been a while. Up until recently, you haven't really seemed to want to and I am not one to push it."

"And I appreciate and love you for it."

"I love you too."

Luna looked up and gazed into his eyes. "Harry, I know we have only been together and engaged for a short time but I have been thinking about our wedding."

Harry nodded. "That's great. It's never too soon to plan. What are you thinking."

She smiled and her voice became more dreamy. "First is that I want to have the wedding next fall and have it out door. No tents or awnings. Just the sky and nature. Everyone will be in bright colors. Including you and me. We keep up happy charms and everyone will wear a necklace I make to keep the Nargles and Wrackspurts from ruining the day."

"That sounds wonderful my love," he said almost euphoric.

"I hope Norbert will show up. I made sure he knows I made sure to let him know he's invited."

Harry chuckled. "So you want to have the wedding in Australia then?"

"It's beautiful there Harry. I loved it there almost as much as I do here in Norway. Besides, I like the idea that where you first vocalized your feelings me and where we shared our first kiss being the place where we become husband and wife."

"I like that thinking Luna."

"I want to leave Norway as our special place. I know what it means to you, so this will be our special place where no one would think to come looking for us."

Tears threatened to spill from Harry's eyes when he heard that. He tilted Luna's head up by her chin.

"Thank you love. The fact you remember that means more than you know. More so, that you made it here in Norway."

"Our fondest memories are here in Norway. Memories tat are only for us. Like this is where we first made love."

Harry blushed a little bit at her bluntness. He didn't have a chance to think on it when she turned over and kissed him before cupping his cheek in her palm. Her face reflected a serious question about to be asked. Her gray eyes reflecting his emerald eyes. Though her eyes were piercing his.

"I must have an honest answer Harry. Do you believe that marriage requires some type of a ceremony? Or could it be a spiritual connection. Could knowing two souls are connected, the vessels bonding as one in mind, body and spirit be considered marriage? Thus not needing rings or a ceremony? Knowing love is enough?

He stared deeply into her gray eyes. Her question setting in. He needed a moment to really think about it. It didn't take him long to have an answer. He had her sit up so he could give her the answer.

As he opened his mouth to answer her, the side of their tent was ruffled from the outside followed by Rolf's voice.

"Luna,the Thestrals are on the move. We must follow them. Have Harry shrink and pack up the campsite. He can catch up shortly after."

"Don't worry my love," she said airily. "It only means that we'll be finished sooner and go back to just you and me," she finished and kissed him passionately.

After she got up, Harry could only sit up and try his best not to be irritated by Rolf. Which was beginning to prove to be difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer a question I have been repeatedly asked, yes, the perspectives will go back and forth again like the last story, it has just taken a little bit to get there. Lol. Next chapter will be Luna's***

Harry was getting dressed and was slamming items into his pack due to being irritated with Rolf. He tried to tell himself that Rolf was not used to working with others outside of his own family. A family that was used to being on the go all the time, day or night. That Rolf just didn't understand the concept of boundaries with other people because of that. He hoped that reasoning would keep himself from over reacting and hexing the man.

He looked over at Luna and quickly calmed down. He looked forward to spending the rest of his life figuring out how she was able to have that affect on him. He watched her while she got dressed. She had just pulled her tanned shorts up without pulling them over her platinum blond hair. He admired how it was so long that it covered her back all the way to her waist but did not ever get in her way. He smiled and felt excitement when she put it up into bun and kept it in place with her wand. Mostly because that gave him a view of her exposed her bare back. When she looked back at him and smiled, he smiled back and raised his eyebrows to let her know he enjoyed what he was looking at.

He figured she was teasing him by not turning around to give him a better view. He saw her smile grow when she looked down seemingly to admiration. She then brought up and put on a light blue button up shirt. Once it was buttoned up to the point of her liking, Harry hurried up and got dressed himself. Once again Rolf disturbed the silence when he yelled for Luna to hurry up. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Luna replied, "I'll be right there Rolf," before walking over to Harry with her calm and spacy expression.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm proud of how well you're handling this Harry. I know it's hard, but it's only temporary. Don't let the Nargles and Wrackspurts come back and take over again. Just breath."

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm trying. I didn't think he would be so demanding is all. It's a hard adjustment knowing I only get so little time with you until you're done. I despise being an Auror again and having to take orders. Temporary or not."

"I'm going to speak with him about that. He should be putting in his equal part and at least putting up protection and tracing charms. Even he could unshrink or set up the campsite himself."

"Thank you love."

She smiled and kissed him passionately before backing away to get out of the tent before Rolf could disturb them again. Once he left the tent, Luna gave him a quick peck on the lips before running to catch up with a very annoyed, Rolf Scamander. He had taken off as soon as she was out of the tent. Harry saw Rolf look back and he responded with a glare. Once they were out of site, Harry shrunk the camp and packed it up in a bag of holding that Hermione gave him. He began walking the same eastbound path they went while kicking and throwing rocks.

He began thinking about his feelings and admitted to himself that he was in fact, just being jealous of Rolf. He felt justified in his feelings because his duties required him to be present and out of the way, while they were together. While this celebrity researcher got to spend more time with his fiance than he did. He had never been so jealous when he was dating another woman. Not even Cho Chang in his fifth year. He tried figuring out a way to handle and suppress it. He knew he had to though for Luna's sake even though a part of him really didn't want to.

"For now, just let this go and let them do what they need to do. Stop being crazy and over thinking Harry. He's Luna's co-worker. He's not trying to steal her away. She wouldn't let him anyhow," he said to himself.

Suddenly another lone crow flew past him and perched on the tree above. He looked at it taken aback. It seemed to be staring at him. He shook his head and continued on. It was just a crow to him. At the same time, that crow staring at him, annoyed him. He picked up and threw a rock at it. He returned to his thoughts, once it flew away. He needed to sort himself out.

Harry got close enough that he was still down the path a ways but could clearly see Luna and Rolf. He couldn't help but get close enough to stare at his fiances backside. It kept him focused on something that wasn't his recent wave of emotions. It kept him from wondering about Rolfs intentions. He saw Luna glance back and giggle at one point. Her smiled when her giggle reminded him why he fell in love with her.

When they turned and started to trek up a hill, Harry went the opposite direction and set up camp not far off the path. Once everything was maximized, he sat down and felt like he had taken a major step back due to his feelings toward Rolf. He wondered how Hermione would handle it and wished she was there to help him. Then he decided how to go about things from here. He knew it was to be cordial with Rolf and enjoy the time he got with Luna. He would however, still be wary if Rolf was to try to come between him and Luna. If he did, then Harry would deal with the situation. If he didn't then he would apologize. For now, he needed to let them work and make best of his time that he did get with Luna. With that, he went to go find them and secure the perimeter.

 **Sorry it's short. Won't happen very often**


	5. Chapter 5

Luna sensed Harry's presence was near. She couldn't see him but she didn't need to. She didn't like knowing that Harry was hurting emotionally due to her task with Rolf. She hoped he knew how bothered she was not being able to have him as close as she preferred. What also bothered her just as much was Harry's irritation and lack of trust towards Rolf and knowing it was his own feelings. And not caused by Nargles or Wrackspurts.

She did admit though that he was trying. For the most part, he was doing it for her and because of the assignment. He knew how much it meant to her to be working with and learning from someone she admired that worked in her field. Luna sighed due to the difficult situation she was in. For as negatively as Harry was feeling towards Rolf, more than what he should in her opinion, at the same time, it did seem that for how ever hard Harry tried, Rolf would treat him like a house elf. Luna remembered her promise to address the matter and got Rolf's attention.

"Rolf, may I speak with you for a moment about something not related to the Thestrals?" she asked in her dreamy tone.

He looked over and smiled at her, "Yes luv?"

Her gray eyes met his brown eyes with an airiness. "Rolf I would very much like it if you would please start doing your fair share of the work. I don't just mean while we are researching either. While we are at the campsite. It's not fair that you keep having Harry do it all the time," she said calmly and took a granola bar out of her pocket.

Rolf's head and shoulders slumped before he looked back up. "I'm sorry Luna. You're right," he responded a bit too sincerely though she didn't notices. "I should be helping out more and I apologize. I'm just used to traveling on my own these days and always being on the move. I will try harder Luna, to put in the equal effort and help breakdown."

"Please do be me more mindful," she replied and looked back at her research notes after taking a bite of her granola bar.

"I guess I thought I was helping him keep his mind occupied with something other than being upset that the two of you can't spend as much time as you're used to."

Luna stood thoughtful for a moment, "Let us worry about that ourselves. We still get some time together which is better than none. That makes us happy."

"Glad you... have a good man," he said with some awkwardness.

"So am I. It was unexpected but I am glad it happened. I love him and very much look forward to spending the rest of my life with him," she revealed with a dreamy tone and Rolf turned away stiffly and returned to his parchment.

When she went back to looking at the Thestral specie, a crow flew overhead and caught her attention. She found it unusual for a lone crow to fly past and not have others near by. The thought was displaced when the Thestral specie stopped. Her and Rolf began documenting what they were doing. Especially when the creatures kept raring and expanding their wings. As fascinated as they were by the behavior, they couldn't figure out what they were doing. She hoped Harry was watching and enjoying what she was looking at. When she looked back, she smiled and heart melted to see that despite the Ministries orders, he was documenting what he was seeing along with them while having a radio playing. Making her heart beat faster.

"He is so wonderful," she thought. "I love him so much right now."

Luna then airily turned her focus analyzed the beasts. She observed that they were smaller than Thestrals. Where Thetrals were black with white eyes, these creatures were red with black eyes and white hair. Their wings were smaller and not as long of a span. However she had not seen them fly yet. The other difference as that Rolf and the Ministry official she reported them to, Sean Markel, could see them and only had had traumatic experiences, that must have been the only way to see them.

For the next hour, her and Rolf watched the creatures. When a foal laid next to it's mother, Luna thought back to the first real conversation she had ever had with Harry in her fourth year. Then her thoughts drifted back to how she saw her and Harry's wedding and then began to wonder about his answer to the question she asked him. Does marriage require a ceremony and a Ministry official to oversee it? With a sigh, she remembered there was something else important she wanted to talk to Harry about and wondered how to get time do make it happen for her.

Suddenly a shout startled her. She rushed down the path towards Harry while Rolf took his time. When Luna got to him, Harry was pale and staring at his radio in disbelief. Luna held his face in both of her hands. To get him to look at her, she rubbed her thumbs against the grains of his beard that was growing in. She lowered her head and peered into his green eyes with concern.

"What happened Harry," she asked airily.

He took a deep breath and held her face in his hands. "When they were gathering the recent transport of prisoners at the Ministry to take to Azkaban," he began with his voice shaking, "There was a disturbance amongst the prisoners and one of them got hold of an Auror's wand. Three of the prisoners escaped. One of them was Ginny."

This time Luna's face went pale. They could feel each others hearts racing. For the second time in her life, she was genuinely scared. Even more so than when she was a prisoner at Malfoy Manner. Her thoughts went back to that time for a moment. She remembered being called a disgrace and was not fed and was given very little to drink for the time she was held captive there. And one time was forced to watch them torture Ollivander. Luckily for her she drifted off into one her thoughts. Ginny however was going to kill her had Harry and Draco not been faster to react, Unlike the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manner.

Now Ginny was very likely to find them and try and succeed where she failed last time. All because she had fallen in love with Harry Potter, her former best friend tried to kill her. A pain she never fully recovered from. Then a gentle voice and a finger tip running along her cheekbone brought her back from her worried thoughts. It was just her and Harry in that moment. The fear in his eyes was as prominent as hers.

"She can't hurt you. I won't allow it. We'll be fine my love. She won't be bale to hurt us."

His words calmed her down as well as the reassuring kiss he gave her. "I love you Luna.

"I love you too Harry," she replied and rested her forehead against his.

Rolf interrupted the moment when he almost smugly asked, "Ginny Weasley? The Quidditch player? Why is she of concern?"

They explained to him what had happened earlier in the year. From Harry leaving Ginny to her impersonating Hermione and then when she attempted to use the Killing Curse on Luna. Luna did her best to keep her anxiety down while retelling the events. She relaxed when Harry put his arm around her. She began to space out when Harry explained the trouble they could all be in with Ginny on the loose. Her thoughts were on what to name the subspecies of Thestrals.

She then noticed Rolf walking up and he hugged her tight. He kept telling her how sorry he was that all of that happened to her. She then noticed Harry's head facing the grown but his emerald colored eyes looking looking up and glaring at Rolf. Luna gave Rolf a light squeeze back before he let her go and kissed her cheek. She remained where she was between Harry and Rolf.

Luna then looked around thoughtfully with a smirk at Harry as a light breeze blew through her long blond hair. As she looked towards the campsite her thoughts went to her stomach. To break the tension, she vocalized what was on her mind.

"I'm going to go cook supper. I'm sure we could all use some food."

Rolf shrugged and Harry nodded.

"That sounds good my love," Harry said and then thought for a moment. "You seem to be hungry a lot lately. Guess I'm rubbing off on you huh?"

Luna just smiled and strolled towards the campsite with a skip in her step. She looked back and saw Rolf say something she couldn't hear and then saw Harry stand up. She figured they were finding an even ground. The thought made her smile. She hoped that that would put Harry into a better enough mood she could have her serious discussion with him. She also hoped whatever was going on causing him to stand off with Rolf would be over. For now, it was time for food. As Harry pointed, she was hungry a lot more lately and this moment was no exception.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again, I am sorry it's been so long since last posting. I suffered a severe case of writers block on this story. This chapter is to clear something up based on a review by Saissa. This is the set up for the rest of the events in the story.**  
When Luna was out of ear shot, Rolf looked at Harry after processing what he and Luna had told him about the situation with Ginny. Harry looked at him confused when Rolf shook is head. Harry held his arms out and waited for an answer.

"What?"

Rolf scoffed, "You should be ashamed Mr. Potter."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked offended.

"The way you handled that situation with Miss Ginny Weasley, lead to you willingly bringing Luna into a situation that was clearly full of danger. For that, you should be ashamed."  
"Were you listening at all Rolf? I told her to leave. She _chose_ to stay."

"I did listen, Mr. Potter. Luna would not have shown up, had you not requested her presence in the first place. Was having her so closely involved in the Second Wizarding War not enough?"

Harry stepped closer with his shoulders tense. "Just say what it is you're getting at Rolf!"

"That's Mr. Scamander, to you. And bringing her into the dangerous situation to get her emotionally attached to you was an exceptionally nice touch. Bravo," Rolf replied with a sarcastic, slow hand clap.

"Stop stalling and say it Scamander."

Rolf leaned forward. "You do not deserve to be with Luna. She deserves someone better. Someone who won't put her in that kind of danger on several occasions. Someone who would be with her by not having manipulated her emotions and repeatedly put her in danger first."

Harry chuckled. "I guess you don't know. Luna and I are getting married. So you keep thinking that but nothing will ever come of it. You know nothing of our friendship before getting together."

Rolf turned around expressionless. Both of them stood stiff. Harry with his fists clenched and a grin on his face. Rolf stood with the corner of his mouth twitching. Whether it was in anger or amusement, Harry couldn't tell nor did he care.

"That can change. Once a different perspective is given. It's not a coincidence that I'm here Potter."

At that moment, Harry wanted to handle Rolf the muggle way, in a fist fight. The standoff was halted when Luna shouted from the campsite. "Come down here. Dinners prepared!" Harry walked to the campsite. Keeping a close eye on Rolf. When he got there, she smiled her dreamy smile, gave him a kiss and handed him his plate. He took at moment to admire and stroke her hand with his thumb. He then gave her a smile of his own and took the plate. He glanced over to see Rolf glare at him as he walked up.

Rolf quietly took his plate and kissed Luna on the cheek so he could see Harry's face turn red. They ate in silence. Luna smiled and took seconds. Harry kept glancing between her and Rolf. Rolf seemed to be lost in thought. Which made Harry nervous.

Rolf suddenly set down his plate and looked at Luna. He intentionally kept his eyes off of Harry. "Luna, I'm curious, how long have you been with Harry now?"

She smiled wide. "I don't really kept count. Time is merely numbers. I just know it's been long enough to know that I love him dearly and I very much will enjoy him being my husband."

Harry grinned when Rolf tried to hide that he grimaced. Harry discreetly put his wand in his hand and cast a curse revealing spell that Bill taught him. It would reveal to Harry any curses used in the vicinity of the area or anyone under the influence of one. Within a minute the spell showed that there were no curses in the area and that Rolf was not under any either. Though there was something that came back irregular. He wasn't sure what it was the spell picked up on. He became both frustrated and disappointed that Rolf was not under the Imperius Curse. It meant that he really was just another Gilderoy Lockhart with a dash of Lucius Malfoy. He didn't get to think any further when Rolf's next question derailed all thoughts.

"Things can change if proven enough that they should Luna. What if someone else came around and maybe caught your fancy. Would that change it for you? Say they were like natured and believed in the same things you did. Perhaps had more similar interest..."

Harry cut him off. "You mean someone like you, Rolf?"

He didn't answer right away. After a moment longer, he stammered out an answer.

"Well not me per say... perhaps a gentleman like myself."

Now Rolf's true intentions were exposed to Harry. He hoped Luna realized what Rolf was doing. She didn't get to give her answer when a Barn Owl flew passed and dropped off a letter to Harry and left. He broke the seal to read it. He became angry and walked away from the camp site. Luna quickly followed him.

He kicked a tree stump when he was a few yards away from camp. When Luna got closer, she put her hand on Harry's shoulder. He glanced back and handed her the parchment. When she read it, Harry noticed that for the first time ever, since he had met her, that she was not only upset but slightly offended. Despite how well she was hiding it. She read it out loud in disbelief the second time she read it.

" _Harry Potter, it has been brought to our attention that during your assistance with the task of guarding Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander during their assignment of researching a newly discovered breed of magical creatures, that you and Miss Lovegood have been sharing a tent. Though the Minister Of Magic reinstated you as an Auror you must still abide by Auror protocol. Therefore you are not nor have you been permitted to be within the vicinity of their campsite unless requested. As of reading this you shall begin setting up your own camp and keeping a distance of no less than ten yards from Miss Lovegood and Mr. Scamander and their camp. Someone from our department will pass by to monitor and report back that you are abiding. We can ill afford to have you not following protocol nor can the Ministry ill afford to have the researcher's distracted during this assignment._

 _Thank you for your cooperation,_

 _Thomas Alderman_

 _Head Of The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement._ "

She looked up at him. "How would they know about that Harry? Why does it matter to them?" she asked with her voice more curious than anything else.

"They said in the letter why it matters. It's the Ministries reason. The only reason they know is because someone had to have reported it," Harry replied. "Otherwise there's no way they'd have known. There's only one other person with us who would know!"

She rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you have been having some trouble getting along with Rolf. It's hard when when Dabberblimps are in the area and nesting. It is unfair to accuse him of doing this though."

She then cupped his cheek. "For all you know, they could have come to check on us one of the times you forgot to check in and found out. You must explore the possibilities my love. Don't let the Wrackspurts allow you to think irrationally. Now come and get your things. I will help you set up your camp," she said and kissed him. "I promise, I'll do what I can to hurry up and finish this research on the Celestals so that you and I can return to doing our own research. Our way."

He took a deep breath and nodded before he kissed her. He found a spot ten yards passed Luna's campsite. Luna brought and started setting up his tent and sent him off to gather his belongings. He ignored Rolf for the most part. Until he was walking away with his backpack when Rold was smirking at him.

"Now time shall prove what I told you is right. When it happens, I'll have my chance. I have fancied and kept up on her since she discovered Binski's. I'll be able to connect with her and make it so."

Now Rolf's true intentions were exposed. Harry's suspicions about the letter were confirmed. He remained looking forward and muttered, "You won't be able to split us up Rolf. You'll have to kill me to make it happen. Then of course, that would be counterproductive to what you're trying to do. Wouldn't it?"

Rolf just looked away and Harry added, "Expected different from you Rolf. So does she. You disappoint. Must be used to it though."

He walked off with a small victorious smile. He told himself that he was not going to allow anyone, not even a celebrities relative derail his new path he had began traveling with Luna. As he got closer to his new campsite, he saw what looked as if, someone was grabbing and attacking Luna. He ran towards them as quickly as he could with his wand in his hand. When he got close enough, he stopped dead in his tracks. Luna wasn't being attacked. She was hugging whoever it was. When Harry got a better look, he realized who it was. "Neville? What are you doing here? How'd you find us?"

Neville turned around and his face showed distress and tears covered his cheeks. Luna was also crying. A cold feeling took over hi stomach. Something was not right. Something was about to be added to his list of worries. Especially sinc Neville took the time to track them down.

"Neville what's wrong?" Harry asked after Luna wrapped her arms around him crying.

Neville composed himself long enough to answer. "It's Hermione. Something happened to her."

 **I apologize this chapter was such a downer but again, it sets up for the rest of the story. I'm already working on the next chapter. Planning for posting next week hopefully. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.  
And yes, I made up Binski's**


	7. Chapter 7

**Contest time. PM me and tell me as many or all of the Easter Eggs I have put in this chapter. Only hint, think about the movies. To win, you must PM me. NOT put it in a review. Putting them in reviews will ruin it for others. Whoever can tell me the most wins and I will PM you what the reward is. Winner will be announced in the next chapter.**

 **Without further a-do!**

Harry and Luna grabbed onto each other and Neville to apparate to St. Mungo's. Just before they did, Harry saw Rolf looking up and he appeared to be talking to a black mass. They apparated and quickly arrived to the St. Mungos entrance in the mannequin shop with Neville. Luna stood still for a moment as if more nauseous than usual after apparating. Once through the entrance, they followed Neville to St. Mungo's, Intensive Care Unit room number 0415. When they entered the room, a healer was waving her wand over Hermione's unconscious body. Keeping the focus mostly on her stomach and pelvic area. She didn't seem to notice their presence. Neville immediately sat down and held Hermione's hand. Harry took a couple more steps forward and his emotions got the better of him. His legs started to give out when Luna grabbed him and helped him sit down on the floor.

He held Luna and whispered in her ear with his voice cracking. "I caused this. I know it."

Luna held him tighter and whispered back. "Don't say that. It's not your fault."

Harry stared at Hermione with tears streaming down his cheeks. The healer finished and looked at Neville. "Has her condition changed at all Bonnie?" Neville asked with his voice filled with anxiety.

"We've done what we can for now Mr. Longbottom. Your fiance is alive. However it's uncertain if or when she'll wake up. It could be in a tic or several days or even months."

Neville looked down until the healer got his attention again. "The baby is alive and unharmed. I'll spare the details but you know what will happen if your she doesn't make it. We'll keep working on reversing this," she finished and left the room.

Neville blinked back his tears. Harry looked over at him while Luna looked over Hermione. Harry turned towards Neville and crossed his legs. He took a deep breath before asking his question. One that would be hard for Neville to discuss at that time. Regardless, Harry needed to know what happened.

"Neville... I know that it's hard to talk about right now, but what happened to her?"

He took a deep breath and slowly turned his head towards Harry. "We went to the local wizarding village, Geerdes Village, after her check up with our healer. We were enjoying tea at Markel's when Katie Belle and Susan Bones happened across us. Katie told us they were in Australia on their honeymoon. Hermione came and stood next to me while Katie told us how she's trying out for the Australian National Quadditch team and Susan is going to start training with the Auror's when they get home. After they left, Hermione sat down finished her tea and suddenly felt ill. Next thing I know, her eyes turned bright white and and she collapsed," he explained with his voice shaking.

"Her body was glowing. I didn't know what to do, so I apparated from Australia to the entrance outside the mannequin shop. The healers aren't sure how it happened but they said that..." he was cut off by Luna.

"Her magical core got overloaded and she is now suffering Magic Poisoning."

Both men looked at her taken aback. She looked at them as if they should know she would know.

"Do you know how?" Neville asked with a pleading tone.

"As you know, my mother tested many potions when she was alive. She also suffered from Magical Poising many times because of it," she said in a matter of fact tone. "You mentioned poor Hermione was glowing white is a potion called Opichka," she finished.

"Opichka?" Neville asked. "What is that? I've never heard of it."

"That's strange. Most Herbologists know about Opichka since they help make it. Opichka is a potion primarily made of the ground up leaves of Shaded Kilms. It's used in small doses to strengthen the magical cores for wizards and witches that had theirs weakened by war, illness, curses or came in contact with Dabberblimps," she trailed off and became lost in thought or a memory.

Harry walked over to her and held her. He kissed her on top of her head as a tear formed and rolled down her face. "I, had to take Opichka, after... I had to take it for some time," she said almost forced and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Though I never took a dosage that was as high or as strong as this."

"She's not on any potions though nor did she drink any?" Neville argued.

Luna pulled her wand out from her hair tie and waved it over Hermione while chanting an incantation that neither Neville nor Harry had ever heard. Hermione's body briefly glowed white and was outlined with a red and yellowish tint before it went away. Luna shook her head and looked back them.

"Definitely Magical Poisoning induced by an over dosage of Opichka. If the healers decide to let it go naturally, it could take at most two month for her to wake up. Full recovery can take two years."

"Can the healers fix it instead of waiting this out?" Neville asked anxiously.

"How did it not affect the baby?" Harry added.

"Opichka does not travel through the blood. Just goes strait to the magical core," Luna explained. "And there is an antidote. You need to get or make Alan potion. A quarter of a vile will wake her up. Then one vial twice a month for three months after she wakes up. That's what always worked when this happened to my mother."  
Neville shook his head. "Alan potion? Blimey. That'll take me two months alone to find the correct ingredients. Alan potion requires Saliva of a Garden Gnome, Flitterbloom pod and the root of Dunsilen plants. Dunsilen plants are only found in Sweden and they're not in blooming season for another five months."

Harry sighed. He felt the calming sensation that he always got from being so close to Luna for the first time since her and Rolf's assignment began. It also made him feel bad for Neville. He was trying to figure out how he could and why it had to be Hermione. Too many questions were in his mind. All he could do at that moment was probe some more and see what else he could find out. Such as, how it happened.

"Neville, did you notice anyone or anything suspicious before Katie and Susan bumped into you?"

Neville shook his head. "Just a strange bird in the distance but I couldn't tell what it was. It had a black tail. That's all I know."

Harry sighed again as Luna spoke up. "I know who will be guaranteed to have that root."

"Who?" both men asked.

"Rolf," she answered indifferently.

Harry looked away and shook his head again. "Luna, he'll want something in return."

"Harry, if there was ever a time to trust him, it is now. He'll give it to me without question because he respects me and will respect my reasons for needing it. If he does ask a question, I'll use the Nargles to help me get it from him. If he wants something in return, then we'll discuss it at the end of the assignment."

She walked up to him and kissed him. "I'll be back. I promise."

"I trust you Luna. I just don't," she stopped him.

"Stop it, Harry. Please. I do not wish to hear any more about it," she snapped. "We need to talk after I get back. I promise. Just you and me. It is very important," she said and kissed him again. "I love you, Harry."

He wrapped his arms around her held her close. "I love you, Luna. I'll count the minutes until you're back."

She left the room with Harry's gaze not leaving her until she turned right after stepping out the door. He looked back over and saw Neville looking on with a further saddened expression on his face. Harry winced and apologized to Neville.

Neville waved it off. "No, it's okay mate. Really. It was good you did that. Always tell her, remind, make sure she _knows_ you love her. I know Once Hermione pulls through, I'm going to let her know every, bloody, day."

Harry just patted him on the shoulder. Neville then looked around. Once he was certain that there was no one else in the room he turned to Harry a concerned look on his face. Harry looked at him intently. Nervous about what was going to be said. He leaned forward and waited.

"Harry, how are things with you and Luna right now?" he asked with a serious tone.

"They're fine between us. Despite our current circumstance. Why?"

"She seems a little less... well... Like Luna," Neville pointed out.

Harry sighed. "They are a tad tense lately because I can no longer stand nor do I trust Rolf. It's become quite a bit rough, especially for her seeing as to how she has to work with him and balance out our engagement. It's obviously he and I don't care for one another."

Neville's tone dropped. "You shouldn't bloody trust him. He and I were at a lecture last year about how studying and caring for Magical Creatures and Herbology go hand in hand. Luna was there to discuss the eating habits of creatures and reveal her discoveries. Rolf fancied her right away. Asked her to dinner too but she didn't seem to notice or care. He told me he would do anything it took to get her. He wouldn't get my arse until I told him what I knew about her. I even told 'im that I thought she had a boyfriend at the time. He said that was nothing potions and his sway with the Ministry couldn't take care of."

Harry exhaled. "He's already made _that_ perfectly clear.

What?"

Harry filled Neville in on the confrontation that took place after they told him about the events leading to them capturing Ginny and about the curse check that showed negative and no signs of of potions. Neville was in disbelief. He was also proud of his friend. He thought about something and the gave a slight nod. Harry listened for Neville's response.

"Odd, I know he said he wants her but I' never guess he'd get so aggressive about it," he said and stopped for a moment then an odd look took over his face. "Then again he might. He's a bit crazy y'know. When I arrived at your camp, he was talking to himself. Or possibly someone, I didn't see. Seemed a heated conversation too."

Harry thought about what Neville just said. Instead he asked the question that baffled him. "How did you find me and Luna to bring us here? We were all three on assignment and no one knows we were there except for the the ministry."

"Did you forget already? The Department for the Management and Documentation of Magical Creatures works closely with Hermione's department, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There's members from both assigned to assist with Luna and Rolf's task. Hermione mentioned to me about where you guys were last week."

Harry looked towards the door and back at Neville. Neville looked at his pocket watch.

"Luna's been gone for quit a bit."

Harry looked back at the door. "Yea well, she's preferred to use the floo as often as she can lately and apparating when she feels it's necessary. It has been a bit though. I'm gonna go look for her. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yea," he answered and held Hermione's hand again. "Do what ya need to to do mate. We're not going anywhere."

"If you see Luna tell her I went to the campsite and if I'm not there, she'll find me at these coordinates," Harry said and handed Neville a piece of parchment that had, 0213 written on it.

Once Harry was out of the room and in the hallway, he turned right like Luna did. He began to take long strides towards the exit that was that way. He needed to apparate back to the camp and not allow Luna to remain with Rolf. Rolf would definitely be making his move or worse, use potions or a spell on her. Or make her give him something in return for the Dunslien root/ His strides became faster, fueled by his love and concern for Luna and his dislike for Rolf.

Out of nowhere, something moved him off of his feet and against the wall. He looked straight ahead to see bared teeth surrounded by a blonde beard. When he felt the wand tip pressed into his chest, Harry knew he had to keep his impulses in control and think rationally. He focused on staying completely calm. He raised his head to speak clearly.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Draco pressed his wand further into Harry's chest. "You Potter! You drug me into this and now it may have cost me my wife and child! You're going to feel my pain!"

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

Draco leered at him a moment longer and then lowered his wand. "You really don't know?" he asked and let go of Harry. "I know Ginny Weasley escaped with a wand. I also know that she is the one who attacked my wife!"

Harry's eyes grew wide while his knee's nearly buckled. "What? She attacked Astoria?"

"Yes! We were sitting outside when, I know it, we were first attacked with the Cruciatus Curse follow by a Bombarda. When I finally managed to get up and tried to run to where I heard the voice, I saw a raven flying away and there was this parchment," he explained and handed it to Harry.

It said, "Draco Malfoy _helped stand in the way of getting back my love and getting rid of the traitor who was in my way. Draco stood in my way and kept someone from me, so I'm taking someone away._ "

Harry dropped it and looked at Draco again. "What have the healers said?"

Draco stifled his tears. "Astoria has to remain in a magical coma until she heals. The baby was hurt but is being healed. Part of the reason for the coma. I won't have update until around nine twenty two," he answered and then glared at Harry. "You need to bring an end to this."

"I will Draco," then something clicked for Harry. "Wait, you said you saw a raven?"

"Yea why?" Draco answered with a hint of curiosity.

"Hermione was attacked too. She was slipped a large dose of Opichka. This is not a coincidence," Harry informed Draco with a sigh. "Well, Neville said he saw a black bird tail just as Hermione became affected. When Neville was bringing me and Luna here, I saw... Bloody hell!" he trailed off in a tone that said he should have known all along. "I got to go. May your wife recover quickly." Harry ran to the nearest exit and apparated back to the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again with an update after losing motivation due to a horrible case of writers block. Here we are though. Here we go***

Luna walked back into Hermione's room where Neville was talking to his unconscious fiance. Luna knocked so that Neville would know she was there. Without turning around, Neville waved her in. She walked in and stood next to him. She handed him a quarter vile full of something purple. He looked at it in shock and then looked back at Luna and at the healer that followed her into the room.

"I thought you were going to get the root? Doesn't this need to ferment?" Neville asked confused.

She shook her head. "No. Not when it is being used to cure a level of Opichka poisoning that is this severe. Pour this in her mouth. It will do the rest," she instructed and looked around. "Where is Harry?"

Neville ignored her at that moment as he opened the vial. Luna helped him by propping her up at the right angle and looked on anxiously. He gently opened Hermione's mouth and poured in the liquid. Once it went down her throat, Luna laid her back down and took a step back. A purple aura formed around Hermione, expanded before it turned into a stream and flowed into her stomach. Hermione's eyes opened wide and she let out a long gasp that sounded as if it was bot painful, shocked and relief.

Neville wrapped his arms around her and cried. Luna smiled at the site while the healer was in disbelief. Neville was heard sobbing into Hermione's shoulder. She looked around still confused as to where she was and how she got there. When Hermione realized she was at St. Mungo's she held Neville tighter and closer.

"How?" she asked.

Neville pulled back and wiped his eyes. He tried to speak through his sobs. Hermione wiped the tears away from his eyes with her thumbs. She rested her forehead against his. She smiled and repeated her question. "How?"

He took a deep breath to compose himself. "How were somehow slipped a large dose of Opichka. Luna managed to make Alan Potion to counteract it. She was bloody brilliant!"

Hermione looked down at her protruded stomach anxiously. Neville lifted her head by her chin with his fingers so that she was looking at him. "Kelsey is fine. The Opichka potion only affected _your_ magical core."

Hermione looked at Luna and held her arms out. Luna happily accepted by accepting her hug."

"Thank you Luna. Thank you so much."

Luna took a step back and blinked back her tears. "You don't need to. You would have figured out how to help if it were me. Anything to save you and my God Daughter," she replied and set down a small brown leather sack. "There's three more days of Alan Potion. You'll need to take it once a day."

"Thank you Luna. Everyone was always wrong about you," Neville whispered as he hugged her.

She smiled and looked him in the eye. "Where is Harry?"

Neville thought for a moment. "He said he was going to the campsite. He turned right when he left the room."

Luna looked at the door way and back at the couple. She kissed Neville on the cheek and quickly said, "Never hesitate for to ask for my help Neville. I am glad you will feel better 'Mione. I'll see you both when Kelsey is born."

She quickly left the room and turned right again. As she left, she saw Draco resting his head on his wife's unconscious body and was crying while he spoke to the other person in the room who turned out to be the Slytherin girl, Daphne Greengrass. She heard him describing the symptoms that happened to Astoria. They were the same as Hermiones. She then called over the Healer Evanna. "You saw how to make the Alan Potion?" Healer Evanna nodded. "Please make another four day supply and make sure that it is given to Lady Malfoy. Make sure Draco has her take it for every day she is supplied. If you need to replace ingredients please send a receipt to my fathers home. And tell Draco who sent it and to not thank me. Just enjoy his life."

Luna headed off again to the entrance way. She decided to risk Apparating because the nearest Floo was too far away. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled while visualizing the campsite with a flick of her wand. She retched a couple of times after appearing at the camp site. Once Luna composed herself, she looked around for Harry. Then something in the trees caught her attention. A black bird that flew into the heavily treed area.

She found herself in the middle of the area. Panicked, she looked around for the way out when a familiar voice began taunting her.

"Stuck in the middle of something again Looney? Seems the typical position of your life anymore huh Looney?"

Luna's eyes grew wide in panic and she drew her wand. "Ginny! Let me out of here and we will settle this. I must find Harry."

She cackled. "No dear. Harry is rather occupied and I am seeing to it that it doesn't. You get to stay here and maybe watch it happen."

Luna gasped. "Did you cause all of this to happen with Rolf and Harry?"

Ginny laughed again. "No I did not. Rolf always wanted to be with you. Just like I always will be with Harry. I merely gave him the encouragement to stand up to Harry and get the woman he wants."

Luna glared. "It won't happen Ginny! I am not at all interested in Rolf. I love and am engaged to Harry."

"You don't know love. You don't know Harry."

"I know more about both than you ever will Ginny. You are obsessed with the Boy Who Lived. I am going to marry, Harry Potter."

The trees suddenly split apart just enough that Luna could see Harry and Rolf. Harry said something that she couldn't hear but was definitely angry. Rolf made a motion and Harry cast a red spell that blew him backward. She gasped when they charged each other. The next thing she knew, she was calling on every magical creature she could think of to help her.

"That won't help you Looney home wrecker! I'm taking him away from you!" Ginny shouted.

Luna still couldn't see Ginny when she looked around. She kept looking for a way out. Luna swore she saw a gaggle of Nargles and ran towards them. There she found a way out. As she ran to it, a black bird flew at her. Causing her to fall over. When Luna stood up, she saw the tip of a wand and heard someone shout, "Obliviate!"


End file.
